


Little Monsters

by Checklatechippancakes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Furbies, I come up with weird ideas when I'm tired so here u go, M/M, vrainsrarepairweeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checklatechippancakes/pseuds/Checklatechippancakes
Summary: In the night they scurry. Eyes blink on and then off. Did you imagine it? Did it actually happen, or are you just going insane? Batteries or not, they know where you are, and they know when you're asleep.





	Little Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Vrains Rare Pair Weeks Day 2: Horror Stories  
> (This is based off a HC I really liked that Yuusaku enjoys soft-hacking Furbies

Yuusaku’s eyes fluttered open to the sound of recorded birds chirping. After several attempts years prior, Yuusaku realized any other alarm than electronic screeching would wake him up without additionally freaking him out. Despite his “birds” chirping, it was much too dark. Much too dark for it to be time to get up. With a quick glance to his clock, his suspicion was confirmed; 3:34am. A strange time for his alarm clock to go off.

“ _ Yuusaku _ ,” a voice called from beside him. Despite all the warning signs that Yuusaku was still asleep and possibly in a nightmare, Yuusaku turned to the voice.

“Hey Kusanagi,” Yuusaku said, coming face to face with the “mysterious voice”. Due to the increasingly colder weather (not to mention the potential fumes from the truck Kusanagi might have been inhaling all this time) Yuusaku invited Kusanagi in to stay over for the last couple of days. Yuusaku was happy to have his boyfriend closer to home, and neither minded each other’s company. Once it was morning, Kusanagi would simply start up the truck and go to where he planned to sell hot dogs and coffee that day. Besides, Yuusaku could text him if he needed to know where he was after school. “Did you touch my alarm clock?”

Kusanagi looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry. That was the only way I knew you would wake up. If I started shaking you you’d probably think you had sleep paralysis again.”

He regretfully noted the previous experience, but soon enough brushed it off. “Why do you need me awake anyways? It can’t be big enough of a deal like a fire or gas leak if you’re peacefully waking me up.” He blinked, tipping his head to the side. “And why exactly are you so rattled?”

There was a short burst of silence before Kusanagi turned his head slowly to face the door, pulling back, wide-eyed and horrified. “ _ Your toys are awake again. _ ”

He almost laughed, both at his “again”, as well as the concept of being scared of toys coming to life. “My Furbies? You know, they’re not even that scary.” He smiled, following Kusanagi to the door. “They aren’t even on, and you know it.” As per Kusanagi’s previous request, Yuusaku removed the batteries from all his Furbies. He had always meant to getting around to it, since he didn’t want to replace them when they all turned on randomly, draining the batteries. Kusanagi found it more than creepy that Yuusaku labelled each battery set with who they belonged to though. 

They arrived downstairs at the Furby trunk. What was probably intended to store throw pillows instead was a small pit for half a dozen Furbies. Despite not having a lot, Yuusaku managed to hold onto all his Furbies he had when his parents were alive. Even as a child, he had a bad habit of rewiring things that he shouldn’t get into, so it was better he short circuit something of his rather than another toaster. Yuusaku looked up to Kusanagi, absentmindedly petting through one of Furby’s fur. “Who woke up?”

The older man looked almost insulted. “Yuusaku, I don’t know who’s who.” He quickly cut in before Yuusaku could lecture. “Yes, I know you gave me a role-call and let me leaf through their dictionary.” He looked away as Yuusaku took each out one by one, placing them on the nearby couch. “I kept looking through it for  _ ‘death’  _ or  _ ‘kill’  _ or  _ ‘hot dog man’ _ to see if they were planning anything when you were talking to them the other day.”

“Furby are a pacifist specie,” Yuusaku said, smiling up to Kusanagi, placing Ay-Koo, the sixth and final Furby, on the couch, on top of the drooping blanket Kusangi was no doubt using earlier. “They’re not going to-” Yuusaku stopped, staring into his box.

“Yuusaku?” Kusanagi asked, arms crossed and a little scared seeing the ‘Satanic Sextuplet’ (the affectionate name he and Ai gave them, of which Yuusaku detested) sitting so close to him. If the dim lights weren’t creepy enough… “W-why did you stop?” He hated the waver in his voice. Children’s toys.  _ Children’s toys from about 50 years ago that no one should still be holding onto in his opinion _ , but children’s toys nonetheless. 

Every nanosecond Yuusaku didn’t respond was too much for Kusanagi. “Nothing,” he finally responded, turning to his half dozen of friends. “Now, Dee-Doh has a bad habit of waking up in the night, sure, but he hasn’t had his batteries in long enough to have the side effects of waking up without them.” While scientifically explainable, Kusanagi didn’t trust that furbies could stockpile energy to turn on without batteries. “Bay-Bee doesn’t keep her charge even with batteries, so it wasn’t her.” Yuusaku slid them over from the remaining four. Out of sight for Kusanagi, but surely not out of mind. “Was the voice low and gravely? Koo-Dah is the only one with a low voice.”

Kusanagi shook his head, avoiding eye contact with the Furby in Yuusaku’s hands. It wasn’t really high- or really low. I don’t remember, okay? I just heard it and freaked out.”

Yuusaku nodded, noting the lamp stutter out of the corner of his eye. He picked up one of the Furby in the middle, between Ay-Koo and Ee-Wah, pausing for a second, before turning it upwards.

“Is something wrong with- uh- Pinky?” Kusangi guessed, feeling his shoulders tense, seeing an unfamiliar expression of Yuusaku’s; unsureness.

Yuusaku shook for a second before looking up to Kusangi in horror. “Way-Nah’s batteries were missing from the trunk,” his fingers holding the toy twitched, digging into the fur, “and her power switched is on.”

The two blanched, seeing Way-Nah’s eyes light up bright yellow, exclaiming “Dah-ay-loh-oo-tye!”

“ _ I’m actually gonna sleep in the truck, see you after school, love you, bye! _ ” Kusanagi said, speeding out the door, the sound of the truck starting soon following and then silence. Soulless, empty, terrifying silence.

“Oh man, I thought he’d  _ never  _ leave.” Yuusaku’s fear stopped, confusion taking over as he watched as Ai slinked out of Way-Nah’s eye socket, popping out and landing in the Duel Disc on the table.

“Ai!?” Yuusaku asked, bewildered. “What were you doing in my Furby- what do you mean  _ leave? _ Were you trying to scare off my boyfriend!?”

Ai sunk into the Duel Disc, taking the form of a content eye. “Oh silly Yuusaku. You know that if you had a boyfriend, you wouldn’t have enough time for me!” His eye flipped to a happy expression. “ ‘sides, Roboppi said it was a good idea when I told her.”

“ _ Roboppi denies these claims. Roboppi said not to do this. _ ” The two looked to Roboppi on her charger turn her head to face Ai’s direction, her face plate disappointed.

Yuusaku frowned at Ai, who was quickly starting to regret not waiting for Yuusaku to go back to bed before popping out. He took out the batteries, turning the machine off with a quick flip. After putting all of them into the trunk, Yuusaku started to walk upstairs, glaring at Ai with each step. “Since you seem to want to get into places you shouldn’t be, you want me to take you on a little trip to SOL Technologies? I’m sure they would like to play with you too. More fun than hacking a Furby, maybe.”

Ai frantically shouted as Yuusaku shut the door. “It’s was a little joke, Yuusaku! Don’t take me there! I won’t touch your furballs or bully your boyfriend again I  _ promiiiiise! _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Furbish Translation:   
> Ay-Koo; Diamond  
> Dee-Doh: Dude  
> Bay-Bee: Baby  
> Koo-Dah: Mountain  
> Ee-Wah: Sea  
> Way-Nah: Wonder  
> Dah-ay-loh-oo-tye: Good morning


End file.
